doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanuki Maker/1979 Anime
Tanuki/Raccoon Maker is an episode from the 1979 anime and 2005 anim. Story While Suneo is showing off his digital camera, he takes a picture of Doraemon and photoshops it to make him look like a tanuki. Gian and Nobita started laughing at Doraemon's picture as a tanuki much to Doraemon's intense anger. Doraemon became even more upset when Nobita laughed at him. However, Nobita's pictures were also taken and altered to make him look an ugly tanuki stepping in raw sewage, getting bitten by a rabid dog and yawning by Suneo. Gian continues laughing hysterically. Despite Shizuka's protest against anyone making fun of and laughing at people, she giggled anyways much to Doraemon's rage and Nobita's chagrin. Returning home, Doraemon vows to get his revenge on Suneo as Nobita laid on the floor face down feeling extremely embarrassed and miserable that Shizuka giggled at his misfortune to the point where he may never show his face in public again. But Doraemon snaps him out of his funk and presented the Leopard Cat Glasses and Tail. At first, Nobita thought Doraemon was just mocking him and pounded him on the head. But Doraemon told Nobita how the gadget works. After putting on the Leopard Cat Glasses and Tail, Nobita hypnotizes Doraemon into thinking that he is a tanuki and makes him sing a stupid song. Then Doraemon regains his grip on reality and felt embarrassed at what Nobita did to him. Nobita uses the Leopard Cat Glasses and Tail to get back at Suneo by mesmerizing him into thinking that he is completely lost. With Doraemon tagging along, he and Nobita managed to make Suneo feel lost and terrified to the point of tears. Then the hypnotized Suneo enters Shizuka's house thinking it is a cabin in the middle of the woods with Shizuka as the maid. When Suneo drank the bucket of cleaning products and water believing it is soup much to Shizuka's shock, Suneo spat it all out, which makes Nobita and Doraemon guffaw at his gullibility. Then the hypnotized Suneo thinks Shizuka is a tanuki disguised as the maid and starts chasing after her. Then when he bumped into Gian thinking he is, as well calling him, a gorilla, Gian punched him so hard and walked away leaving Shizuka completely unharmed. Nobita once again uses the Leopard Cat Glasses and Tail to put Gian in a trance the same way he did with Suneo. However, Gian became so excited to have entered a mysterious fog-filled town. Then Nobita and Doraemon welcomes Gian into their house with a bucket of cleaning solutions inside thinking that he is being greeted by two peasants offering him soup. But Gian smelled a plate of dorayakis, which he believed to be onigiri and ate them entire thing much to Doraemon's sorrow. In order to really get back at Gian for laughing at them, Nobita and Doraemon make him believe that he is being challenged by two gigantic quarrelsome tanukis. Undeterred, Gian begins to beat up Nobita and Doraemon while still under a trance. As they limp back home, Tamako wondered why Nobita and Doraemon are all battered and bruised, and said that they look like tanukis much to their tearful chagrin. Gadget used *Leopard Cat Glasses and Tail Characters *Doraemon *Nobita *Shizuka *Gian *Suneo *Tamako Gallery Category:Episodes Category:1979 anime episodes